Difficultés structurelles
by Hotladykisses
Summary: "Des difficultés structurelles" : c'est ainsi que Robert King justifiait l'absence de rencontres entre Alicia et Kalinda dans les dernières saisons... Deux mots. De multiples significations. La version de Louisa : règlement de comptes horizontal au bureau.


**Titre original : Structural difficulties**

**Auteur : Louisa  
**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

_**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour le ficathon TGW 2014 de sweetjamielee sur Live Journal « Tout change ». Idée : « Kalinda/Alicia – difficultés structurelles »._

* * *

« Des difficultés structurelles ? » répéta Alicia, en contemplant Kalinda d'un air incrédule. « C'est une blague ? »

Kalinda haussa une épaule d'un geste laconique, l'autre appuyée contre le mur du bureau d'Alicia comme s'il lui appartenait. (Alicia lui avait offert un siège. Apparemment elle avait préféré le mur.) Une pointe d'amusement brilla un court instant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te ramener chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle d'une voix plus sèche que le désert.

Alicia tressaillit, puis masqua sa réaction instinctive en plissant les yeux, et dévisagea Kalinda de son plus beau regard fixe. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dévisager un rocher, pour l'effet qu'elle produisait. Enfin, peut-être pas un rocher en soi, mais éventuellement une statue de pierre, une de ces déesses indiennes dotée de trop de bras. En tout cas, il était sans doute temps de changer de tactique.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. », dit-elle. Elle tâchait de calmer le jeu, mais si une pointe d'impatience se faisait entendre dans sa voix, on pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer. Quand elle le voulait, Kalinda Sharma pouvait être une femme très frustrante.

De plus d'une façon.

« C'est ce que tu as dit. » fit remarquer Kalinda. « Au mot près.

\- Oui, mais… » Alicia se força à se taire avant de dire quelque chose qu'elles regretteraient toutes les deux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre, tout en tâchant de penser à des choses apaisantes, mal à l'aise de sentir le regard de Kalinda sur elle. « Ce serait tellement plus facile si je n'avais pas l'impression d'être en faute. », pensa-t-elle avec colère. Et… Peut-être aurait-elle seulement dû commencer par là, aussi difficile que ce fût. Peut-être devait-elle recommencer. « Je suis désolée. »

Les mots la surprirent un peu. Peut-être surprirent-ils Kalinda aussi. C'était difficile à dire. Le visage de Kalinda – sa façade, plutôt – était énigmatique et ne révélait rien. Comme toujours. (A part lors de ces rares moments où elle baissait sa garde, dont Alicia n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle en était venue à les chérir.)

L'instant se ramassa, se dilata et puis se tendit comme un élastique. Alicia avait presque l'impression de sentir la tension qui vrombissait dans l'air comme une force physique, vibrant contre sa peau.

La réponse de Kalinda, quand elle finit par arriver, la fit un peu sursauter, à la soudaine libération de tout ce silence accumulé.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle aurait dû savoir que Kalinda ne lui faciliterait pas les choses. Mais après tout, si les rôles étaient inversés, Alicia les lui aurait-elle facilitées ?

Aucune chance.

Elle ne l'avait certainement jamais fait auparavant.

Au lieu de répondre aussitôt, elle prit un moment pour réfléchir à ses paroles, pour les choisir aussi soigneusement que si elle présentait un argument à la cour. Mais ce n'était pas censé être un argument. Peut-être tout le contraire.

« Ce n'était pas après toi que j'en avais. C'était après moi. Ma vie. Mon… désordre. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je n'assume pas bien le désordre. Je m'en suis prise à toi et je suis désolée. »

Il y avait d'autres choses qu'elle aurait pu dire. Qu'elle n'avait réalisé qu'après comment cela avait dû sonner aux oreilles de Kalinda, ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être si durement méprisante. Qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de retourner l'arme de ses frustrations et de ses colères contre personne sinon elle-même.

Mais Alicia n'allait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Ni maintenant ni peut-être jamais. Si elles n'en parlaient pas, ne traînaient pas cela dehors en pleine lumière quoi que cela puisse être, alors les choses n'auraient pas à changer.

(Le changement faisait mal. Le changement faisait toujours mal. Même s'il était positif. )

Elle attendit patiemment – pas avec inquiétude, ça jamais – la réponse de Kalinda.

Kalinda haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« OK. »

Alicia attendit qu'elle poursuive, mais c'était apparemment là toute l'étendue de sa réponse.

« OK ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » En dépit de tous ses efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un peu de sa frustration filtrer dans sa voix. En réponse, Kalinda la gratifia de l'un de ses rares, brefs sourires.

« Excuses acceptées. »

Alicia battit des paupières puis haussa un sourcil.

« Juste comme ça ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Kalinda se détacha du mur et traversa nonchalamment la pièce jusqu'au bureau d'Alicia, le bruit de ses bottes à talons aiguille étouffé par le tapis. Posant les paumes à plat sur le bord, elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Alicia, non, sa bouche captura celle d'Alicia, et ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue formulèrent des exigences muettes.

(Et si Alicia s'était dressée pour la rencontrer à mi-chemin, cela n'avait pas à signifier quoi que ce soit d'indésirable. L'habitude, après tout, avait sa propre force. )

« Eh bien », chuchota Kalinda contre les lèvres d'Alicia quand elles finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. « Peut-être pas _juste_ comme ça. »

Soudain, elle balaya du bras le dessus du bureau, expédiant par terre une petite avalanche de papiers et de babioles diverses. Alicia aurait pu protester, mais elle avait des choses plus importantes à l'esprit. (Pour l'instant, c'était un prix qu'elle était prête à payer. De toute façon, ce bureau n'était que provisoire - pas vraiment le sien.) Des choses comme sa main sous la chemise de Kalinda, la paume glissant sur la peau douce jusqu'au renflement du sein, pour sentir le bouton durci du mamelon qui pointait sous la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Comme les bras de Kalinda la hissant avec une force surprenante sur la surface tout juste dégagée (ou la soutenant tandis qu'elle y grimpait elle-même, ou peut-être les deux à la fois.) Comme Kalinda lui relevant sa jupe, descendant son collant et sa culotte jusqu'à ce qu'ils tire-bouchonnent peu élégamment autour de ses genoux. Mais ceci n'était ni élégant, ni soigneux, ni quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à l'ordre, à la netteté et au contrôle dont Alicia se disait qu'elle avait besoin dans la vie. C'était désordonné et licencieux, c'était le désir, la capitulation, le _manque_. C'était Kalinda faisant aller et venir ses doigts habiles et savants entre les jambes d'Alicia, d'abord lentement, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, la baisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde le souffle, se torde, et s'accroche au dos de Kalinda de l'autre main (en y enfonçant les ongles rien qu'un peu), tandis que la pression montait, montait et montait en elle jusqu'à ce que la vague déferle et qu'elle jouisse avec un petit cri étouffé…

(Le regard plongé dans la profondeur des yeux sombres de Kalinda la lueur fugitive d'une expression qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'émerveillement.)

…Et puis retombe une fois de plus sur terre.

Tandis que le halo de plaisir commence à décroître, la conscience de son environnement revient progressivement. Alicia réalisa avec embarras qu'elle était étalée sur le bureau, dénudée, et que Kalinda au-dessus d'elle la regardait avec un air qui rappelait beaucoup celui du chat qui a attrapé le canari.

Et que la main de Kalinda reposait toujours entre ses jambes.

Elle entreprit de suggérer de se rendre dans un lieu plus… approprié, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le bureau sous elles émit un grincement des plus étranges. Par un accord mutuel tacite, Alicia et Kalinda entreprirent de se dégager l'une de l'autre et de se lever, mais il était trop tard.

Il y eut un énorme crac retentissant, et puis elles tombèrent s'écrasèrent au sol et s'étalèrent sans grâce au milieu des décombres de ce qui avait été le nouveau bureau (provisoire) d'Alicia.

Pendant un long instant, le silence régna dans la pièce. Elles se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Les lèvres d'Alicia tressaillirent. Kalinda haussa un sourcil. Toutes deux prirent une inspiration pour parler.

« Difficultés structurelles. » soupirèrent-elles en choeur.

Et elles se mirent à rire.


End file.
